Uncomfortable Circumstances
by AngelicThorn
Summary: So what would happen if small town girl Gwen moved to a big city and got involved with some big time players, Duncan, Alejandro, and Trent, as well as the schools cynical bookworm, Noah. And what would happen if this bitter sweet anti-social goth found herself the center of a huge love battle of who can have her, yet she herself isn't even sure if she wants to be with anyone?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Yup I'm back with yet another fanfic. It's a bit different from what I normally do though, I'm not even quite sure who Gwen will eventually end up with. Just know that it WILL have some dxg, axd, nxd, and yes, even *sigh* txd *shudders with disgust*. As for ****_What the Love Triangle _****though I probably will continue it, but it'll pretty much just be a bunch of one shots. But I'm really excited about this and came up with it at a really random time, but I'm actually pretty happy with chapter. Anyways, on with the story, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

One girl, four boys, one recipe for disaster. This is a dramatic love story of one sweet, antisocial girl. This particular girl has never been a social butterfly, nor has she been sought out after. But little did she know how much all of that was about to change once she moved to New York.

"Gwen! Hurry up, you don't wanna be late for your first day at your new school!" the girls mother called from the kitchen.

"Be down in a minute!" Called our young Gothic girl as she put the finishing touches on her thick eyeliner, "well, guess I'm ready," Gwen said to herself with a sigh as she looked into her mirror. Dark blue long sleeve shirt under a tight, black leather corset, black torn skinny jeans, knee high black leather military boots, a black choker, and course, her lucky charm, which was a silver chain necklace with a small silver blender attached to it. Her Gothic style makeup was flawless, consisting of pale white foundation, thick black eyeliner, teal mascara, and teal lipstick. As for her hair, it was long, thick and straight, it was also black with teal highlights.

She quickly grabbed her black backpack with gray skulls and crossbones and ran to the kitchen.

"Want some breakfast honey?" he mom, Rebecca, asked already knowing the answer, Gwen never ate much, and she almost never ate breakfast.

"No thanks, I'll just have an apple and head out," Gwen said with a slight smile. She hugged her mom goodbye then ruffled Lyle, her younger brother's, hair before doing as she said.

Gwen walked to and from school everyday, she loved cars, especially mustangs, but she always thought that the money spent on a cool car could be better spent on other things, such as art supplies or donations to charities. Gwen was an artist, and an environmentalist. She protected and felt very strongly about everything and everyone she cared about. She had always been very stubborn, and felt very strongly about many things, though that did cause many people to dislike her, but she never cared.

This is also a story about a group of guys. This particular group of guys were the most feared and adored group of guys in the whole school. They were wanted by every girl and hated by every guy. There were three guys in their group, and each had a special personality and specialty, together they made up the three most popular and known forms of dream guys, resulting in every girl in the entire school having a crush on at least one of them. There was Trent, the seemingly sweet and perfect musician. Duncan, the cocky yet lovable bad boy. And Alejandro, the seductive Hispanic charmer. They were all shallow, superficial players, but most girls refused to believe it. They were at the top of their game, and had their system down pat. They seemed to be an unstoppable force, and enjoyed every second of having every girl at their disposal. Little did they know their little kingdom would soon come crashing down when a certain gothic beauty moved in.

As Gwen stepped into her new school she quickly felt intimidated she was used to going to a small school, in a small town, now she had suddenly moved to a huge city, with a school that contained more people than her entire town. She felt like everyone was starring at her as she walked down the halls, though that wasn't a big difference from her old school. Though it didn't get bad until our favorite trio spotted her.

"Hey, who's the freaky girl?" Trent asked to his so called friends when he spotted her.

"Ah, you mean the one with the, um, blue hair?" Alejandro asked a bit uncomfortably.

Trent rolled his eyes and nodded, "obviously. So is she new or something?" he asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Yes, I'm pretty certain she is, I think I would have remembered if I saw her before," Alejandro said quietly as he looked her over.

Duncan smirked as his eyes hadn't left her figure since he first saw her, "well, I better go introduce myself," he said cockily.

"Hey, what makes you think you're her type?" Trent asked with annoyance, seeing the look on Duncan's face.

Duncan simply looked at Trent with a raised brow and said dryly "she's goth."

"So?" Trent asked annoyed.

"Sooooo, she's probably gonna want someone with a back bone," Duncan said rudely.

"How about we all just introduce ourselves together and see who she likes best?" Alejandro suggested, annoyed with both of them.

They both agreed and started walking towards Gwen.

Gwen stood in front of her new locker, ignoring the stares she got as she repeatedly looked from her locker to her class schedule.

"Hello chika," Alejandro said smoothly, his accent thick and clear.

Gwen turned around and to her surprise found three very attractive guys staring at her. One dark skinned and muscular with dark hair and dark brown eyes, one olive toned of average height and structure with black hair and bright green eyes, and the last, and probably the most unusual of the three, a thin, yet muscular teenage boy with black hair, neon green mow hawk, and piercing icy blue eyes, not to mention other distinctive features such as a total of five piercings, a uni brow, and a goatee.

"What do you want?" Gwen asked dryly while looking at them with a seemingly emotionless stare.

"Well it's just that we noticed you must be new, and wanted to welcome you, ya know?" Trent said with a large fake smile.

Gwen glanced from Trent, then to Alejandro, then Duncan, and finally back to Trent again, "don't waste your breath, I'm not some helpless lost kitten you need to show around. I've survived school this long, what difference should changing schools make?" Gwen said dryly with a roll of her eyes.

The three boys stood there, taken aback by her coldness.

A smirk began to form upon Duncan's rough face as his teal eyes brightened with interest, "what's your name?" he asked, quite amused.

"Gwen, but to be honest I don't really care what yours is," She said with just as much coldness, starring calmly into his eyes, her dull expression never faltering.

Duncan only became more abused by her boldness. "I'm Duncan, and I'm attracted to a girl with some edge," he teased, his eyes still never leaving her.

Meanwhile Trent and Alejandro glanced at each other with confusion and surprise.

"Too bad for you I'm not attracted to bone heads," Gwen said with a faint ghost of a smirk before turning back to her locker again.

"Why must you be so cold senorita? A beautiful young lady like yourself deserves a man to comfort and look after you," Alejandro said soothingly as he stood to the side of her, placing a hand on her shoulder, oh how he would soon find out how big of a mistake that was.

"What? Are you saying I need some guy to look after me?" Gwen snapped, anger flashing in her deep onyx eyes as she pushed his hand off of her arm, "If there's one thing I know, it's that I'm perfectly capable on my own. In fact, I'm actually better off a lone, so if you want to help me I suggest you simply leave me a lone. Now if you excuse me, I have a class I need to get to," She said quite coldly as she started to leave.

"What class are you going to?" Duncan asked, cutting her off by stepping in front of her.

Gwen glared a death glare at him as she spoke, "If I tell you will you go away?"

"Well, sunshine, I can't make any promises," Duncan said, his signature cocky smirk growing.

Gwen glared and rolled her eyes before pushing past him and heading off to class.

"So, what do you think of her?" Trent asked as he sat in class with Duncan and Alejandro.

Duncan shrugged with a smirk, "Hell, she's hot and feisty, I'll have her in no time," he said in his usual cocky tone.

"Wait a second amigo, she showed no real interest any of us, whose to say I shouldn't be the one to seek after her? I think weather she believes it or not what she really needs is a prince to treat her like a princess," Alejandro said coldly.

"What about me?" Trent asked annoyed, "that's my specialty too! Duncan's the only one who can't treat a girl right."

Duncan rolled his eyes and said "I bet she'd fall for me over you two idiots."

"How about let us make a bet then," Alejandro said, "whoever wins her over first wins."

Duncan smirked and said "count me in on that."

"Me too," Trent said.

"So, what will the winner get?" Duncan asked.

"Shall we say, fiftie bucks from each loser?" Alejandro suggested, to which both of the others agreed.

"And so let the games begin," Alejandro said with a smirk, very confident he'd win.

* * *

**Sooooo? What did you guys think? Lemmi know and I'll update asap. But just as a warning I probably won't be able to update next week, family stuff. So please don't kill me or form a mob! DX**

**Anyways I'll see you guys next time and please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well class, looks like we have a new student today, please be civil to, uh, what's your name again dear?" Gwen's English teacher asked as she walked into her first period class.

"Gwen," she said plainly.

"Ah wonderful. Well you can have a seat right there," the woman said, pointing to an empty seat in the front row between a scrawny guy with long dark brown hair and pale skin who had his nose deep in a book, and a tall, pretty, tan girl with short brown hair, brown eyes, and freckles, who seemed to be more attentive and focused than anyone else in the room.

Gwen merely nodded, shrugged, and took her seat.

"hi! I'm Courtney!" the tan girl said as she extended her hand to Gwen.

Gwen looked at the hand for a moment then hesitantly shook it. Then without saying a word turned her attention to her notebook and started drawing.

"What do you think you're doing?! Class is about to start! You should be paying attention not doodling!' Courtney yelled in a hushed tone while glaring at Gwen.

The quiet goth rolled her eyes as she looked over to the new annoyance, "does it look like I care about what you think IT should or shouldn't be doing? But according to that theory, you're even worse than me, because not only are you ignoring the lesson, but you're also distracting others by talking."

This comment seemed to strike the bookworm's interest, because he looked up from his book to listen better, which was quite a rare occurance.

The teacher's pet scoffed to hide her own embaressment ant said, "oh shut up, weird goth girl."

Gwen smirked upon hearing this. "You realize you're the one who started this conversation. I'll gladly stop talking when you do, and by the way, if you want to offend me you're gonna have to try a lot harder than that."

"Oh great, just what we need in this school, another Noah," Courtney said sarcaticlly before turning her attention back to her work.

Gwen looked at her with a questioning look for a moment before continuing her drawing.

Once the conversation was over the bookworm turned his attention back to his book as well, but not before sneaking a look at our young artist and her drawing.

The class seemed to go by quickly for all three of them, for they were all consumed in their own activities. Though once the hour was up, our Gwen was up for a bit of a surprise.

After the bell rang everyone rushed out of the door, everyone except for Gwen and Noah that is, who were yes, still drawing and reading. once everyone except for himself and the unusual new girl had left, the bookwork stood up and faced her, "your drawings are quite good, you seem to have a real talent for the darker things," our cynical Noah said with a faint smirk and left without giving our surprised goth time to respond.

Gwen shook her head in confusion before standing standing up to leave, but half way through the door she stopped and turned to her teacher, "What was that guy's name?"

The rest of her day was all just as strange and eventful as first period, except for second period that is, which for her is Spanish. Third period was what she had been dreading all day, History. It bored her to death and out of all subjects it was probably her weakest. So when she found out who would be in that class with her, our quiet goth's mood got even worse.

"Alright Quin," her middle aged history teacher started but was quickly corrected by Gwen.

"It's Gwen."

"Whatever. Just take a seat anywhere," he continued.

"But there's only one empty seat left," Gwen dryly corrected him yet again.

"Then sit there before I give you detention!" the teacher snapped while glaring at her

"Whatever," Gwen mumbled as she walked towards her seat, but quickly slowed her pace with dread when she realized who'd be sitting behind her.

"Ah, lovely to see you again, corino," the attractive male teen said smoothly

The beautiful goth mentaly groaned with aggervation as she sat down. "One, don't call me 'darling', and two, please talk to me as little as you possibly can."

"Oh, so you so speak Spanish, wonderful," Alejandro said as he leaned forward, looking over her shoulder at what she was drawing. He would admit only to himself that the image of the grim reaper drawn in great detail creeped him out. "Ah, and what a wonderful artist you are," he complamented.

"Please don't look over my shoulder," Gwen said quite annoyed and a bit exasperated.

"My appologies, I did not mean to-" Alejandro started but was cut off by the History teacher. "I'm going to pass out these work sheets and they will be due Friday. You know the drill, you may work with ONE partner, no more, PLEASE. And because you're new I will assign you to work with Alejandro, considering he has the highest grade average of this class," he said while looking at Gwen as he passed out the papers.

"Wha-, but can't I just work on my own?" Gwen asked a bit nervous.

"I told you to work with Alejandro, so either you work with him or you get detention!" the teacher yelled loudly. He then proceeded to sigh, puch his hair back and sit down at his desk, "now that that's settled, get to work kiddies."

Everyone quickly started to change seats to work with their partners and soon the Hispanic charmer had turned the desk infront of Gwen around to face her and was now sitting there, starring at her.

Gwen simply sat there, trying her hardest to ignore him as she struggled to work on her project.

"Would you like some help, corin`o?" Aleja dro offered, leaning closer to her and noticing how badly she was doing.

Gwen emmited something like a growl of frusdration before glaring at him, "it's obvious by now you're not gonna leave me a lone, but it'd be REALLY helpful if you'd just SHUT UP!"

"NO YELLING!" the teacher shouted while glaring at Gwen.

The frusdrated goth sinked down in her desk and bitterly mumbled something under her breath that only she heard, trying to ignore the fact that just about every student there except Alejandro was now laughing at her.

Alejandro merely smiled. "So much anger built up into one tiny sinorita, you could use someone to take that stress away from you, my dear princesa, and I could be that person" he whispered soothingly as he reached to take her hand in his.

Gwen quickly jerked her hand away from his and glared at him, not noticing at first the pink blush that was forming on her usually pale cheeks. "Don't toutch me," was all she said before ducking her head down, using her frizzy black and teal hair to hide her blush as she worked on her project yet again.

Alejandro smirked with amusement and whispered, "you can't push people away forever."

Gwen growled again and hid her face in her arms on her desk, imagaining that all of this was just a terrible dream and when she woke up she would go to a school where nobody would notice or bother her.

Alejandro watched her in silence for a while. She was so different from any girl he had ever tried to get before, she was so distant and cold, it was clear to him that she had been hurt very badly beore, and right then and there it became his own personal goal to show her happiness again.

The rest of the class was quite uneventful, due to Gwen still refusing to allow Alejandro to help her.

A/N: Yay I got to update this! Hopefully I'll be able to update it again sometime this week but I'm not sure. Anyways hoped you guys enjoyed it, it was pretty fun to write. And don't worry Gwen will eventually soften up. I was rewatching the seasons and I realized that in the first season Gwen was really harsh, but every season she got nicer and more open to being friends with people, I believe Leshawna Trent and Duncan had a lot to do with that. So that's basically how I wanna go about this, only here she'll have Duncan, Alejandro, Trent, and Noah to help soften her rough edges. Well lot's of excited things are planned for my next chapter, so until next time, adios :P.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm not dead! Yeah I'm still here, sorry it took so long, I just haven't had access to a computer lately. And sorry guys for all the typo's and misspellings, I was using my tablet which is pretty glichy with that kind of stuff, but at least I'm on a computer now so all that should be fine. Thanks soo much for all the reviews and stuff, I really appreciate it. So to make it up to you guys I've written a really long chapter (and for all you readers who have read my other stories, you know that's pretty rare ;) ) So, on with the story, hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

As our beautiful goth slowly made her way to her next class she prayed it would be much less frustrating.

'Oh common Gwen, it's art, how bad could it be, even if one of them did take it? Oh don't be crazy, why would any of those idiots take art?' Gwen thought to her self and smiled at the thought of a whole hour of peace and quiet to draw, and quickened her pace slightly.

"Ah, you must be Gwen, the new student!" her art teacher said cheerily, unlike any of her other teachers so far, this woman seemed full of life. She was very pretty, she had long curly red hair, bright blue eyes, she wore a knee high purple dress with gray leggins underneath, and sparkly silver high heals.

Our seemingly bitter goth couldn't help but smile slightly as her odd teacher grinned back at her.

"You've come at the perfect time! We just started a group project that's suppose to be done in groups of three, but there's one group that has only two people, you can join that group!"

"Alright, what group is that?" Gwen asked with much less coldness and bitterness than usual.

"The green group!" the teacher said cheerily, "Oh you'll just love it, the people in your group are Izzy and Duncan. Do you know either of them?"

Gwen's eyes widened as she heard the name Duncan. "D-duncan? As in the guy with the green mow hawk Duncan?" Gwen asked, praying some how it could be a different Duncan.

"Yup that's the one!" the wild teacher said with a grin, then her grin quickly turned into a smirk as she whispered, "and boy is he a looker, I think you two would make a great couple."

Gwen simply sighed and slowly made her way over to her new partners, dreading every moment of it.

"Hey sunshine, ya know I had a feeling I'd see you here," the punk said with a smirk.

"Why do you call me that?" Gwen asked slightly hostile, ignoring the second half of what he said.

Duncan simply shrugged with a smirk before the psycho red head answered for him.

"He gives all his girls pet name! But he gives the girls who he likes the best names that seem to be the total opposite of them! He must really like you! I Izzy! Also known as psycho, or E-scope!" The crazy girl said and laughed.

Gwen simply looked at her with a confused expression.

Duncan chuckled with the same cocky smirk and said "don't worry, sunshine, you'll get used to her."

"Alright class, time to get started, and greens, explain to your new green what to do!" the art teacher said happily.

Duncan leaned against a wall and explained to that their assignment was to draw or paint one person in their group, who wasn't them self, and make the background whatever their team color was.

Gwen looked at him with a raised brow and asked "why the background?"

Duncan chuckled and smirked with a shrug, "She likes backgrounds, plus it helps her identify the teams, whichever team 'captures each others inner souls' the best gets some free candy. We get a new assignment each week and change teams every three weeks," he explained.

" 'Capture each others inner souls'?" Gwen repeated with a raised brow, holding in a chuckle.

The punk smirked with a chuckle as he spoke, "Yeah, apparently her goal in this class is to make us better understand each other and our selves. You're lucky you missed her speech about it at the beginning of the year."

The sweet goth couldn't help but smile slightly before picking up a pencil. "So, who's doing who?"

"Izzy wants to paint Gwen!" the psycho red head shouted while bouncing in her seat.

"Uh, ok then..." Gwen said a bit awkwardly, "I guess that leaves me to draw Duncan, and Duncan to draw Izzy then."

Duncan sighed and nodded, "man, Izzy's the hardest to do, she never sits still!"

Gwen couldn't help but smirk and sarcastically say, "too bad, so sad."

The punk smirked and watched her, quite amused. "Well someone's cold blooded."

The pretty goth smirked and rolled her eyes as she started sketching the first few lines, "maybe I am, but maybe I'm just thick skinned."

Duncan grinned slightly while eying her as he whispered, "either way, it's damn sexy," and shot her a wink.

Gwen's eyes widened as she tried to hide the bright red beginning to form along her naturally pale cheeks by hiding behind her isle.

"Awwwwe! She's blushing, how adorable! I'm so adding that to my portrait!" the psycho cooed.

Duncan simply sat there with a childish grin for a moment before finally getting to work on his portrait of Izzy.

Nobody had really gotten all that far in their portraits before the class ended. Gwen felt as if she had just starred at the childish punk for eternity, though it wasn't even a full hour.

"So, where are you goin' now pasty?" Duncan asked with a smirk, walking backwards in front of his new favorite toy.

Gwen simply rolled her eyes as she tried to leave, "look, I just spent an hour trying to draw you, I'd appreciate it if you'd get out of my face."

"Awe, so clueless. This isn't in your face," our beloved juvenile said, his cocky smirk only growing before bringing his face an uncomfortable distance of only inches away from hers. "This, my adorable little sunshine, is being in your face."

Gwen blushed a million shades of red before pushing him out of her way and quickly walking away.

Duncan quickly followed her, watching with amusement as she took long graceful strides.

"Don't you have anyone else to annoy?" the goth asked with annoyance, noticing him behind her.

"Yeah, but none are as fun as you. Besides, we're going the same way."

Gwen mentally groaned with annoyance, yet again praying she didn't have to be in a class with with him or either of the other two players she had met that day.

"So, where are you from?" The punk asked, now walking beside her.

Gwen rolled her eyes, "what does it matter?" she said somewhat bitterly.

Duncan smirked, he was quite enjoying her.

"Duncan!" called a slightly familiar high pitched voice, interrupting our punk's happiness.

Three beautiful girls ran up to our unusual duo. One with long, raven black hair who appeared to be the leader, one extreamly curvy blue eyed blond who just looked confused, and the last, the owner of that annoying yet familiar voice, a slightly less curvy brunette, who seemed to be second in command.

Duncan groaned and rolled his beautiful teal eyes as he turned to the three girls, one glaring, one filing her nails, and the third watching in confusion and curiosity.

"Why didn't you call me last light?!" the brunet whined in a hushed tone.

At this the goth rolled her eyes and turned to leave but was quickly stopped when Duncan grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her back to his side.

"Oh no you don't, sunshine. You're not going anywhere just yet," he said with a smirk, and before she could object he continued, ignoring her failed attempts to break free from his grasp. "I was busy," he said casually with a shrug before wrapping his arm around his new favorite toy and pulling her close.

"What the hell are you doing with THAT?!" Courtney shrieked.

"Oh trust me, you have nothing to worry about, I have absolutely no interest in him," the goth said, answering for him before elbowing him as hard as she could in his stomach to make him let go. Duncan quickly let go of Gwen and dubbled over in pain, surprised by her strength.

Gwen smirked with amusement and walked off without another word.

Gwen ended up being late for her debate class, earning her detention on her first day at a new school.

"Just head over to the right of the class room, that will be your team for the rest of the year," the tired man said, already annoyed.

Gwen did as she was told without a word, but merely scowled when she recognized a familiar face.

"Ah, mi carin`o, wonderful to see you again," Alejandro said smoothly as he offered her his hand, which she declined.

"God you guys are persistent," Gwen mumbled bitterly as she sat down.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted by our new student," the teacher said while briefly glaring at Gwen, "today we'll be disguising the importance, or unimportance, of 'going green', so to speak."

At that moment a cocky punk walked through the door with his signature smirk that never seemed to leave his face.

"Mr. Carter, you're late, again," the teacher said sternly while glaring at Duncan.

Duncan's signature smirk merely got larger as he spoke, "Sorry Bob, but I ran into a little trouble with 'the princess'."

The teacher glared, his patience clearly at it's end. "You are to refer to me as Mr. Smith ONLY," he said, trying not to yell.

"Oh right, sorry, you know how bad I am with names, Mr. Shit," the punk said sarcastically.

Gwen couldn't help but find herself amused by Duncan's childish rudeness, as she secretly watched the train rec from behind her drawing pad.

Mr. Smith's face turned red with anger, "at this rate, Mr. Carter, you'll be in detention every day until you graduate!"

"Thanks, that means _so much_," Duncan said sarcastically, his cocky smirk never fading.

"Sit down," the teacher seethed, his eye twitching with frustration.

Duncan saluted him mockingly and strolled off to the left of the class room, on his way there he spotted Gwen watching him so he smirked and winked at her before going to his seat.

The goth flushed bright red, she hadn't even realized she was starring until he winked at her. 'No Gwen, no, you can't do this to yourself!' she mentally lectured herself as she sank down in her chair.

* * *

**A/N: Yes there will be more to this class, unfortunately I didn't have enough time to type it all, but I will hopefully some time soon. Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you guys next time!**


End file.
